Siren's Song
by FierySable
Summary: um...this is a little HY xRP fic i wrote when bored and lonely and a HINT of lime stings the air at the end. Very mild, but i was still flushed like a freshly cooked crab when i wrote it. N'wayz, r&r minna-sans!


Disclaimer: Not mine…I can always wish though! J

I'm back!!!!! *evil grin* look out K-chan, I have my sap armed and loaded! Guess what?? There's a new sap I found from a seller in Hawaii! It's called Paradise Dream and I bought it for u! Hee hee. Extra sticky, it won't just wash off with a little water!

K-chan, Rose, Pix, I MISSED U THREE!!!! *sniffle* and when I came home (finally) no one was online!!!! Wah!!!! INJUSTICE!!! So I'm sitting here alone and writing this fic. *sigh* Write soon! 

The waves were never silent, always whispering shaded secrets to the young lovers that went there as they brushed up against the sand with tantalizing fingers. But their mysteries were yielded reluctantly and never without a price. In return for it's tentative promises, men and women alike offered their hearts to the sea's siren song, as they returned to sift their feet through it's silky sands, feel the salt breeze through mussed hair, year after year. It was an addiction that could not be cured, an addiction that no one _wanted_ to be cured of…

A lone figure walked the beaches, sandals swinging carelessly from two fingers as she lifted her face to the wind's gentle caress. She closed her eyes in sublime pleasure as she felt the dying rays of the sun touch her body in a cherished welcome: a covenant of memories that would never be forgotten. It was here that she could be awash in memories, yet need remember nothing. Here where she was hers alone, hers to give, hers to withhold. It was here where she need not be Relena Peacecraft, A missionary of peace, for the waves did not hold her to that image. Here, she could be nameless, without identity or purpose. 

__

Paradise Cove. She brushed her fingers over the worn wood that so boldly proclaimed this stretch of sand nirvana, and smiled, blonde locks of hair touching the sides of her face like the whisper of reminiscence. The wood grains had been polished to a fine satin texture by the sea breeze and in the midst of the strand, defiantly held its name, like a beacon to a weary traveler.

Paradise though it may be, this was her sanctuary, a place where life began and life sometimes ended. Like the cycle of the sun, so there was a method to the sea's way as well. 

__

"He's a soldier…" Who is he? A young man with cold Prussian blue eyes that miraculously melted the ice around my heart. A young man with flyaway moss-brown hair, like satin beneath questioning fingertips. But he doesn't smile…

She sighed softly, tilting her head back as the sunset illuminated a single path along the sea. The sea was so deceptively simple, miles and miles of salt-bathed ocean. Nothing else? No…beneath the surface, life teamed abound as even rock threw out life in a wild, colorful abandon of coral and anemone; red splashed against bright juane and sunset orange melded with dark cerulean. Silver darted amidst it all like flashes of glass, mirrors that reflected the best of nature.

Dabbling her feet in the water, she leaned back, shading her eyes against the sun as the filmy curtains of dusk gentled it's luster, weaving blues and violets into it's brazen reds and oranges. But the sea murmured, it's light touch filled with hushed reproach. She could almost hear voices in the sea's whisper…

__

You listen to my songs and I have given of them freely. But my songs are not for one, they are for two. As there must be a sun, there is a moon, for night, there is day. The highest mountains, the deepest lake, the sea song is given freely to two. Do you not understand? Do you not hear? My song, is sung for two hearts, two hearts made one…

Relena hummed softly with the sea, listening to it's motherly chiding as she reached a hand to toy with one of the silky tendrils of a sea fern. She had waited for the sea to fulfill its promises, always coming back to the same cove, the same stretch, to listen to an elusive charmer's aria, the flock of sparrow-throated yellow tails lending their efforts. Yet it remained so close…so far, like the edge of the horizon: always there, but almost unreachable. 

__

A promise…I will protect you, I will destroy you…which to keep? Which to forsake? My promise to protect you…my promise to keep…

She felt the first drop of rain bead against her skin and blinked in surprise. Night's shawl had darkened the sun's radiance and the heavens opened in a furious downpour as spears of liquid glass flung themselves to melt in the sandy beaches and crystal sea. For a moment, she sat there, reveling in the wildness of the storm as it crashed around her and the ocean lashed wildly against the shore in crashing waves, furious, as it screamed its defiance.

She laughed, throwing her head back, her voice lost in the unleashed fury of the elements as they keened with her. Ice water slid down her body, touching her eyes, her lips and she sighed in satisfaction, lying back in the wet sand like a child about to make a snow angel. She loved this cove and the sea and…

__

He washed to shore in an astronaut's suit, unconscious with exhaustion and pain…not physical, but something else, like one who had fought too many battles alone. Won? Lost? It didn't matter; these things still left their mark. His fingers had clutched at the sand, trying to hold on to…something. The waves spoke in an undertone, surrounding him, yet not overwhelming him. Laughter skittered across its surface as it teased him awake, oblivious to the tension that surrounded him even in rest…ice, anger soothed? Dulled but not soothed by the waves' soft caress. That_ was the time she had heard the siren's song…the sea's song. _

The water had risen to her waist before she suddenly felt the hard jerk of a hand on her arm, forcing her, stumbling, to her feet. Cerulean clashed against pale sky as Relena turned startled eyes to... 

"Heero?" 

He glared at her, eyes hooded and dark as droplets of rain pelted his shoulders and back, looking more than ever like a dangerous wolf on the prowl. Wordlessly he pulled her towards a small shaft in the cliff side where a part of it had been scooped out to form a shallow cave of sorts. She shivered, a little from the cold, but from something else as well as she leaned against the farthest wall, closing her eyes, a barely visible smile tracing across her lips.

She could feel his eyes on her, wary and cautious, and laughed softly to herself. He could never figure her out, her need for pacifism and her stubborn tenacity, she doubted he ever would. But in that same way, she would never truly understand him either: the gentleness in his eyes or the cold indifference that set a stone cast on his features. The mixture of both she knew she would see now if she opened her eyes… 

__

What do you see when you look at me Heero? What do you see when you watch over me as I make my speeches, watch me prepare for a council meeting? A fanciful child, or a Minister of Peace? Is there any differentiation of the two, anyway?

A sudden gust of wind plastered the already wet dress to her and she trembled again, chafing at her arms to help quicken the blood circulation. There was a slimy dampness to the dress and Relena sneezed, then shook her head in wry amusement. How could it be that it had felt so good in the rain, yet when she came _out_ of it, she felt as if she were clothed in snakeskin? 

"You're cold."

"It's nothing, Heero."_ Not with you here…_

"Hn." With the same prowling grace, he rummaged in his pack before dropping a heavy Preventer's jacket over her shoulders and she smiled gratefully, tucking herself in it's heavy folds.

"Thank you."

He only nodded and the silence stretched between them awkwardly as they sat together, watching the heavens batter the beach with their storm, turning fine sand into pliant silt under its ministrations. Briefly, the form of a bird lighted the sky, a small sparrow that winged home into a nearby bush, chirruping in disgust before it hopped amidst the thorny brambles. Relena risked glance at Heero, and his cerulean eyes gleamed in the darkness like star sapphires. A lock of hair was perpetually obscuring his face and she repressed a sudden urge to brush it out of his face.

"What are you thinking about, Heero?"

He cast a look her way before returning to glare pensively at the rain. "Nothing."

She scooted closer peering around his dark figure at the rain. Reaching out, she caught a droplet in her hand, before sitting beside him, the crystal bead swimming in her cupped palm. "Don't you just love the rain, Heero? It's so beautiful…"

He didn't answer, but his shadowed features showed cool scrutiny as he turned his face towards her. She continued softly, "When I was a child, my father used to tell me about the rain…" She moved her hands slightly in the dim light and the liquid refracted into tiny rainbows that seemed to dance in the darkness like fey spirits or mischievous sprites. "In the old days, before the Sanq Kingdom, before the EarthSphere Alliance or the colonies were ever hung in the sky, there was a child afraid of the dark. In the day, the sun would shine brightly; at night, the moon would lend its comfort. But sometimes, the clouds would block the moonlight so when the fires were extinguished for sleep, he would lie shivering, upon his bed, afraid of the shadows that loomed around him…"

Relena's face glowed softly with the retelling of the story, lending a quiet serenity to her countenance, even with her damp hair running in stringy coils about her face and in the overly large Preventer's jacket. She tipped her head slightly, shifting her gaze from her hands as she sought Heero's face in the dusky night. "God loves his children, Heero, so He touched the clouds with the light from the stars so the child would not be scared…but even He has his limitations." Relena laughed softly. "The starlight was too heavy and pulled the clouds towards Earth, raining down in crystal shards that would always hold some light, no matter the darkness…and that's how we have rain. So even in the harshest storm, the child still had light to comfort him."

"And you believe it?" There was quiet contemplation in his voice as he stared at her, fascinated despite himself.

"Oh Heero," Relena shook her head sadly. "Even when I am surrounded by well-wishers and the love of the people, I still need my own dreams. Dreams are what make us human…And I have always been told to wish upon a star, yet my stars always fall in the form of rain, it seems, so I'll make a thousand wishes, one for every drop of rain." 

__

Not that it has ever come true, not that it ever will, even with a million wishes. It is strange, I have made the same wish in every storm, on every star, yet you who know every wish I have ever had for my people do not know the wish I hold for myself…

Warm fingers slid under her own, cradling the hand that held the teardrop from the heavens and Relena looked up, startled, into deep Prussian eyes which were strangely, and uncharacteristically, tender. 

"What do you wish for?" He asked, seemingly reading her mind. 

__

He can't know…he wouldn't understand even if he did… She summoned a bright smile, plastering it to her face like a sawdust façade as she laughed. "What else does every pacifist want, Heero? World peace and an end to these struggles." She looked away at the beating rain and said, more thoughtfully, "I would ask for an end to political strife, it tears my people apart."

"Is that all?"

__

If only you knew…"Yes."

"Liar." She glanced up in surprise as he pulled her towards him, tipping the single drop of water from her hand. 

She only had time to ask a quizzical "Heero?" before his lips claimed hers in a deep kiss, reminiscent of their first one so long ago…and a tidal wave of relief and long suppressed yearning swamped as she returned the kiss. There was only one other difference: this time, she wasn't letting him leave afterwards. Wrapping her arms around him, she slipped a hand under his damp green tank top, running a finger along his spine. He shivered, hands going to either side of her face in a feather-light caress, and she smiled around the kiss. So, the Perfect Soldier had his own weaknesses after all…

The wind howled outside, but in the small cave, the two young lovers ignored it, making a storm of their own. On the shore, a pair of forgotten sandals slowly filled with silt and salt water as the sea teased their still half-submerged forms, still whispering softly against the soaked tweed weave…

__

My song is a siren's song…

Deep in the back of her conscious, Relena heard the first notes of a sea's song that she had sought so for so long and sighed in contentment.

__

For the time when two may become one…

Author's note: yes, another one of my pointlessly sappy fics. Why do I keep on writing them when I know that it's nothing but a bunch of description? *throws hands in the air* hell if I know. Scenes just come to me but I can't seem to put it all together into a cohesive story line…I CAN'T DO IT!! *whimpers uncontrollably before slapping herself in the face* okay, I'm fine now…just a little…weird. Whatever. N'wayz, hoped u liked it, sap-lovers out there! Cuz next time, I'm actually gonna write a plot before I begin the actual story! My brother's laughing hysterically in the background…he doesn't believe me…*sigh* oh well…

And btw, I am not Christian, but Relena does mention God in the series when she talks to Zeches, so for lack of any other higher deity in the Christian religion, there it is…

I just had to write that in. N'wayz, r&r people! 


End file.
